


Штора

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Рокстон сам знал, что дело хуже обычного. Предыдущие ранения он переносил достаточно легко, а на сей раз подскочила температура.





	Штора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летний ЗМ-фестиваль 2018 года.

  Медицинского образования у Маргарит и близко не было, зато был солидный практический опыт. Да даже если б она и градусником не умела пользоваться, Рокстон вряд ли хотел бы видеть у своей постели кого-то другого. То, что наследница осталась дежурить подле Джона ночью, для остальных жителей дома-на-дереве стало совершенно естественным фактом, оспаривать который никому и в голову не пришло.

  Правда, Челленджер, хоть не оспаривал, но стабильно наведывался раз в час, спросить, как дела, нет ли изменений, не нужно ли чего.

  - Всё в порядке, - отвечала Маргарит, иногда подавляя зевок.

  Ей хотелось спать, и она знала, что любой из друзей готов её заменить. Но знала также, что, вопреки усталости, скопившейся за минувший день, не сможет уснуть. Да и не собиралась Маргарит оставлять Рокстона сегодня ночью.

  Раптору, конечно, спасибо, что он вцепился Джону в ногу, а не в шею, и ничего не отгрыз; в итоге же сам расстался с жизнью, поскольку для лорда Рокстона чужие челюсти на голени вовсе не повод выпустить из рук ружьё. Но если б ящер ожил и оказался здесь, Маргарит с огромным удовольствием пристрелила бы его сама.

  Полупрозрачная штора, заменяющая дверь, вновь сдвинулась в сторонку, и показавшийся Челленджер опять поинтересовался:

  - Как у него дела? Жар не усилился?

  - Нет, держится на одном уровне.

  Профессор, не переступая порог, указал на тазик с водой для компрессов.

  - Принести свежей воды?

  Маргарит не удержалась от улыбки.

  - Не нужно, пять минут назад это сделал Мелоун.

  - О. – Джордж тоже улыбнулся, нешироко и быстро, но тепло. И завершил визит фразой, которая этой ночью уже стала традиционной: - Если что-то понадобится, зовите.

  - Десять минут назад то же самое сказала Вероника, - хмыкнула Маргарит без тени неодобрения. – Спасибо, Челленджер. Я дам знать, если потребуется. Отдыхайте.

  Джордж ушёл, а Маргарит снова повернулась к лежащему на постели Рокстону, старясь поудобнее устроиться в большом плетёном кресле, которое перетащила сюда из гостиной (вернее, попросила Мелоуна перетащить).

  На тумбочке у кровати горела крупная свеча. Маргарит хорошо видела лицо Рокстона, немного влажное от пота. Под загаром угадывалась лёгкая бледность, но выглядел Рокстон мирным и лежал спокойно. Вдруг его губы растянулись в улыбке, а глаза открылись, сонно, но бодро, хотя он почти сразу сощурился от света.

  - Это был Челленджер? – В голосе звучала хрипотца.

  - Да. Мы разбудили Вас разговором?

  - Добудили, я бы сказал, - Джон улыбнулся шире. – Сколько я спал?

  - Часов шесть. Как себя чувствуете?

  - Нога болит, но бывало гораздо хуже.

  - Постарайтесь снова уснуть.

  Его глаза уже привыкли к свету (тем более что свет был не самый яркий), но сейчас он снова прищурился.

  - А Вы будете преданной сиделкой?

  Наследница отплатила той же ироничной монетой.

  - Чрезвычайно. Могу даже уронить слезу-другую, если Вам будет приятно.

  - Только не всхлипывайте слишком громко, иначе это помешает мне спать.

  - Увы, полное отсутствие всхлипов гарантировать не могу.

  - Тогда заменим слёзы чем-нибудь другим.

  - Скорбные вздохи Вас устроят?

  - Насколько скорбные? – В пылу разгоревшегося задора он приподнялся на локте, однако Маргарит мигом пресекла начинание, заставив лорда снова улечься.

  - Вам нужно поменьше двигаться.

  - Бросьте, неужели всё так серьёзно? – Рокстон сам знал, что дело хуже обычного. Предыдущие ранения он переносил достаточно легко (не считая случая, когда его ранили по другую сторону портала и Маргарит пришлось прижигать рану раскалённым железом; ну, то их приключение – отдельный разговор), а на сей раз подскочила температура. Не то чтоб до экстремальной отметки, но явно была инфекция. Организм боролся, притом успешно, ведь сейчас Джон чувствует себя отдохнувшим и свежим. Однако друзей он, похоже, основательно встревожил.

  - Серьёзно или нет, не стоит рисковать.

  - Маргарит, Ваша забота начинает меня пугать, - лукаво посетовал Рокстон.

  В её глазах вспыхнул огонёк вредности, столь полюбившийся Джону за последние три с половиной года.

  - На Вашем месте, лорд Рокстон, я бы пользовалась моментом. Не факт, что уже завтра я не решу, например, снова продемонстрировать свою стрелковую меткость с Вашей помощью.

  Джон вспомнил, как тогда, в таком далёком сейчас Лондоне, она прострелила стол, на котором он сидел. Вспомнил и приглушённо рассмеялся.

  - Я бы не назвал это помощью.

  - Ладно, пусть будет ассистирование.

  - Принудительное.

  - Хм. Принудительное ассистирование. Хороший термин, надо запомнить.

  - Да уж, не сомневаюсь, что он Вам пригодится и не раз.

  - Лестно, что Вы так в меня верите.

  - Что Вы, моя дорогая, я вообще никогда в Вас не сомневаюсь.

  - И правильно делаете. – Эти слова она произнесла, когда её губы были в сантиметре от его губ. Во время их разговора Маргарит инстинктивно наклонялась поближе к Джону, и вот теперь расстояние между ними практически исчезло.

  Он провёл пальцами по её щеке, волосам, его ладонь остановилась под затылком Маргарит – легла, ненавязчиво, но уверенно, чтобы притянуть ещё ближе. Они оба прикрыли глаза…

   И открыли, когда из дверного проёма донеслось «Ой», весьма звонкое в ночной тиши. Ещё не оборачиваясь, они поняли кто это.

  - Извините, извините, - протараторила Финн. Она бы уже исчезла, если б её не угораздило запутаться в дверной шторе. Кто бы мог подумать, что это такое коварное приспособление? – Я хотела спросить, всё ли в порядке, может, что-нибудь нужно… Но вижу, что Вам тут и без меня неплохо. – Одолев-таки штору, девушка победоносно сдула со лба прядь волос. – Всё, ухожу. Рокстон, рада, что Вам лучше.

  Когда она умчалась подобно лани, Маргарит и Джон молча посмотрели ей вслед. Взглянули друг на друга и засмеялись.

  Торопливость, с которой Финн шла обратно в свою комнату, не соответствовала сонности, с которой она потирала глаза и зевала. У Рокстона вроде дела идут на лад семимильными шагами, и всё-таки беспокойство отказывалось исчезать окончательно. До этого Финн часа три ворочалась в постели; она подозревала, что и теперь уснуть не получится.

  Вздохнув, Финн сменила направление и побрела на кухню. Там она, к немалому своему удивлению, обнаружила Веронику, Мелоуна и Челленджера. Они сидели за столом, при масляных лампах, и не столько переговаривались, сколько сообща молчали. Это было озабоченное молчание, но не гнетущее.

  Глянув на Финн, Челленджер ухмыльнулся и выдвинул для неё стул. Она присела, а Вероника, наоборот, встала и подошла к печке, давным-давно модернизированной Челленджером под плиту.

  - Пожалуй, сделаю нам чай, - сказала Хранительница.

  - Лучше кофе, - с полуулыбкой попросил репортёр.

 

_Конец_

_(21 августа 2018 г.)_


End file.
